Shadow Reader Series
The Shadow Reader Series, also known as the McKenzie Lewis series, by Sandy Williams. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Theme Truth is frequently hidden in gray areas that are difficult to see through. Series Description or Overview McKenzie Lewis is a human who can track the fae, and has been working for the fae Court for ten years. The court has been using her to track down rebel fae, because when they leave the human realm using fissures, she is able to see the shadows and draw a map to track them down. During her work for King Atroth she becomes smitten with the king’s sword master Kyol. He has played fae cock tease game (or is that vagina tease?) with McKenzie for a full decade, leading her to believe he loves her, but using the King’s anti fae-human relationship law as the reason for not allowing them to be together. Ten dang years she waits! It seems pretty obvious to everyone that he has been using her, still everything is not as it seems. Especially when she is kidnapped by the bad boy rebel of the fae world, Aren. He is the poster-child for the Rebel side, and he immediately takes a shine to McKenzie. He also urges her to accept that Kyol and the Court are not all sunshine and flowers like they pretend to be. ~ Spaz: The Shadow Reader Lead's Species *Human fae tracker Primary Supe *Faeries What Sets it Apart *A human works for a fae court as a tracker. Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told by McKenzie Lewis, protagonist. Books in Series Shadow Reader series — or: McKenzie Lewis series: #The Shadow Reader (2011) #The Shattered Dark (2012) #The Sharpest Blade (2013) ~ Final Shorts, Anthologies and Guides None yet Themes World Building Setting * Human Realm (Earth Realm) * Fae Realm * Lynn Valley: The site of one of the last battles, located in Canada in the Earth Realm ~ Map of The Realm | Sandy Williams Locations: * London * Tennessee * Georgia Supernatural Elements ✥ Faeries, teleporting, Shadow reading, sword master, fae rebels, fae civil war, forbidden fae language, Fae Realm Glossary: * Shadow Reading: track fae teleports, see through fae illusions Fae Glossary: * Abira — a type of tree a symbol of Court * Amajur — magic * Cabus — medicinal drink * Duin Bregga — “The Dissolution,” war that resulted in loss of history * Tar Sidhe — magically powerful ancestors * Edarratae — chaos lusters * Enthess — second-class citizen in the Realm * Jaedric — type of armor; bark from a tree * Kimki — an endangered animal; cross between cat and ferret * Nalkin-shom — shadow-witch; Fae insult * Premthyste — type of stone used in name-cords * Sidhe Cabred — Ancestors’ Garden * Sidhe Tol — Ancestors’ Gate * Tchatalun — defiled one * Tewar — pale red stone * Ther’othi — ne who walks the In-Between * Tinril — currency of the Realm * Tjandel — a brothel of humans * Tor’um — walker; fae born with little or no magic * Traep-shom — shadow-bitch * Yraka — fae unit of measurement/distance *Fae to English Dictionary | Sandy Williams World ✥ This is a series with incredibly intricate world building and a well-devised story arc. The primary supernaturals in this world are the fae, who move between their Realm and mortal earth, but are unknown to most mortals. The few mortals who are aware of them are vigilantes, who are dedicated to the destruction of all fae as well as the humans who work with them. As the story opens, the fae king, Atroth, is attempting to put down a rebellion. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Sandy Williams: Shadow Reader Series Protagonist ✥ One of his best weapons against the rebels is his human shadow reader (aka nalkin-shom), McKenzie Lewis, the heroine of the series. McKenzie was born with the ability to track a fae's movements by reading the shadows as he or she fissures—that is, teleports, or moves between dimensions. Here is McKenzie describing the shadow reading experience :"My shadow-readings always look like they're drawn by a schizophrenic....To a normal human, the final sketch probably looks like a kindergartner's drawing, but to a fae who hears me name a city or a region, it's as good as having an imprinted anchor-stone. Without an anchor-stone or a shadow-reader naming the location on his or her map, fae can only fissure to places they've memorized. It's sort of like humans and phone numbers: they can remember dozens upon dozens of locations, but if they don't think about them often or dial in on occasion, they tend to forget them completely." (pp. 47-48) McKenzie can also see through fae illusions. For example, even if a fae enemy soldier makes himself invisible to other fae, McKenzie can see him and can alert the good guys as to his location. McKenzie's main problem in book 1 is determining just who are the good guys and who are the bad guys. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Sandy Williams: Shadow Reader Series Sidekick Name: — What: — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Recurring Characters *Fang-tastic Fiction: Sandy Williams: Shadow Reader Series *Shadow Reader Series Author Sandy Williams * Website: Sandy Williams | Urban Fantasy Author * Genres: Urban Fantasy Bio: Sandy graduated from Texas A&M University with a double major in political science and history. She thought about attending law school. Fortunately, before handing over her life’s savings, she realized case studies weren’t nearly as interesting as novels and decided to get an MA in Library Science instead. She worked as a librarian until her husband whisked her off to London on an extended business trip. She’s now back home in Texas, writing full-time, raising newborn twin boys, and squeezing in time to play geeky board and card games like Settlers of Catan, Dominion, and Runebound. She loves hanging out with other readers and talking about books. For recommendations, check out her Goodreads account. And if you have a favorite book or author, she’d love to hear from you on Facebook, Twitter, or via email. Are you an aspiring writer or just fascinated by the publishing industry? She blogs about writing and publishing every Monday over at the Magic & Mayhem Writers’ blog. Interested in learning more about her and reading updates on her writing? She currently blogs here every Wednesday and Friday. Stop by and say hello! ~ Meet Sandy | Sandy Williams Cover Artist *Cover Artist: Gene Mollica *Map Artist: Illustrations by Adam F Watkins Publishing Information * Publisher: Ace Books * Author Page: The Shadow Reader - Books by Sandy Williams - Penguin Group (USA) * Bk-1: MM-Pb 307 pages, ISBN-1937007014 * Bk-2: MM-Pb 304 pages, ISBN-1937007812 * Bk-3: MM-Pb 320 pages, Expected pub: Dec 31-2013 ISBN-0425265889 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—The Shadow Reader (2011) ''': There can only be one allegiance. It’s her time to choose. Some humans can see the fae. McKenzie Lewis can track them, reading the shadows they leave behind. But some shadows lead to danger. Others lead to lies. A Houston college student trying to finish her degree, McKenzie has been working for the fae king for years, tracking vicious rebels who would claim the Realm. Her job isn’t her only secret. For just as long, she’s been in love with '''Kyol, the king’s sword-master—and relationships between humans and fae are forbidden But any hope for a normal life is shattered when she’s captured by Aren, the fierce and uncompromising rebel leader. He teaches her the forbidden fae language and tells her dark truths about the Court, all to persuade her to turn against the king. Time is running out, and as the fight starts to claim human lives, McKenzie has no choice but to decide once and for all whom to trust and where she ultimately stands in the face of a cataclysmic civil war. ~ The Shadow Reader ✤ BOOK TWO—The Shattered Dark (2012): McKenzie was a normal college student, save for one little twist: she’s a shadow reader, someone who can both see the fae and track their movements between our world and the Realm. It’s a gift for which she has been called insane, one for which she has risked family and friends—and one that has now plunged her into a brutal civil war among the fae. With the reign of the king and his vicious general at an end, McKenzie hoped to live a more normal life while exploring her new relationship with Aren, the rebel fae who has captured her heart. But when her best friend, Paige, disappears McKenzie knows her wish is, for now, just a dream. McKenzie is the only one who can rescue her friend, but if she’s not careful, her decisions could cost the lives of everyone she’s tried so hard to save. ~ Shelfari ✤ BOOK THREE—The Sharpest Blade (2013): Torn between two worlds. Torn between two lives. McKenzie Lewis’s ability to read the shadows has put her—and those she loves—in harm’s way again and again. The violence must end, but will the cost of peace be more devastating than anyone ever imagined? After ten years of turmoil, the life McKenzie has always longed for may finally be within her grasp. No one is swinging a sword at her head or asking her to track the fae, and she finally has a regular—albeit boring—job. But when a ruthless enemy strikes against her friends, McKenzie abandons her attempt at normalcy and rushes back to the Realm. With the fae she loves and the fae she’s tied to pulling her in different directions, McKenzie must uncover the truth behind the war and accept the painful sacrifices that must be made to end it. Armed with dangerous secrets and with powerful allies at her side, her actions will either rip the Realm apart—or save it. ~ Shelfari First Sentence #'The Shadow Reader' (2011): My skin tingles a moment before a slash of white light flashes at the front of the lecture hall. #'The Shattered Dark' (2012): I HAVE FIFTEEN minutes to grab what I need from an apartment I lived in seven years. #'The Sharpest Blade' (2013): The time on the bottom right corner of my computer screen mocks me. Quotes Goodreads | Sandy Williams Quotes (Author of The Shadow Reader) : “"Fine," he says, his words coming out breathless. "I'll save your precious sword-master, McKenzie. But I will never, ever give you back to him."” ~ Aren (Bk-1) : “"I'm factoring in the fact that you kidnapped me." The bastard actually laughs. "Come on. It hasn't been that bad an experience, has it?" He's got to be kidding. "I just got shot at." "I took care of you."” ~ Mckenzie (Bk-1) : “You told me you wanted time. I’ve given it to you, and I’ll give you as long as you need, McKenzie. I love you.” He tucks a lock of my hair behind my ear. “You’re worth waiting a decade for.” : “I love you. Sidhe, I know I have no right to tell you this, but I do. I always will.” ~ (Bk-2) ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain The Shadow Reader (Shadow Reader, #1) by Sandy Williams ~ GR *Lists That Contain The Shattered Dark (Shadow Reader, #2) by Sandy Williams ~ GR *Lists That Contain The Sharpest Blade (Shadow Reader, #3) by Sandy Williams ~ GR Awards Read Alikes (suggestions) * Fae series ~ NEW * October Daye series * Iron Druid Chronicles * Wicked Lovely series * Modern Tale of Faerie * Fever series * Walker Papers series * Dark Swan Series * Cal Leandros series * Worldwalker Duology * Connor Grey series * Baba Yaga series * Kate Daniels series Notes ✥ Author had twin boys just three weeks before her first book hit the shelves. ~ “When I’m not writing…” ! | Tynga's See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Books | Sandy Williams ~ Author *Shadow Reader series by Sandy Williams ~ Goodreads *Sandy Williams ~ FF *The Shadow Reader / McKenzie Lewis - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Shadow Reader Series ~ Shelfari * Shadow Reader | Series ~ LibraryThing * McKenzie Lewis series by Sandy Williams ~ FictFact Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Sandy Williams: Shadow Reader Series *Guest Author Sandy Williams and Giveaway | Smexy Books Reviews: *Spaz Reviews: The Shadow Reader – Sandy Williams | Wicked Lil Pixie Reviews *» The Shadow Reader – I definitely plan to keep up with this one Your Urban Fantasy Blog World, Characters, etc: *[http://sandy-williams.com/fae-to-english-dictionary/ Fae to English Dictionary | Sandy Williams] *[http://sandy-williams.com/map-of-the-realm/ Map of The Realm | Sandy Williams] *[http://fangfiction.blogspot.com/2011/11/sandy-williams-shadow-reader-series.html Fang-tastic Fiction: Sandy Williams: Shadow Reader Series] - world building description *Shadow Reader Series ~ Shelfari *The Shadow Reader Discussion Questions | Sandy Williams *Character Interview: Aren from The Shattered Dark + Giveaway | Book Lovers Inc. *Love letter to Aren (Sandy Williams' Shadow Reader series) | Vampire Book Club Interviews: *Sandy Williams - interview links *Urban Fantasy Reviews: Sandy Williams Guest Post *The Shattered Dark Blog Tour: Guest Post by Sandy Williams & Giveaway | Fantasy Cafe *Interview and Giveaway: Sandy Williams, author of The Shadow Reader | My Bookish Ways 2013 *Sandy Williams Q&A and Giveaway Author: *Sandy Williams | Urban Fantasy Author *Blog | Sandy Williams *Home - Magic and Mayhem Writers - A Little Mayhem Never Hurts *Goodreads | Sandy Williams (Author of The Shadow Reader) *“When I’m not writing…” with Sandy Williams + giveaway! | Tynga's Reviews Community, Fan Sites: *Sandy Williams - Forum *(3) Sandy Williams *Sandy Williams (Williams_Sandy) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers he Shadow Reader (Shadow Reader, #1) by Sandy Williams .jpg|1. The Shadow Reader, Shadow Reader Series (2011) by Sandy Williams, art: Gene Mollica—Read excerpt|link=http://sandy-williams.com/excerpt-from-the-shadow-reader/ The Shattered Dark (Shadow Reader #2) by Sandy Williams .jpg|2. The Shattered Dark, Shadow Reader Series (2012) by Sandy Williams, art: Gene Mollica—Read excerpt|link=http://sandy-williams.com/excerpt-from-the-shattered-dark/ The Sharpest Blade (Shadow Reader #3) by Sandy Williams.jpg|3. The Sharpest Blade, Shadow Reader Series (Dec 31st 2013) by Sandy Williams, art: Gene Mollica—Read excerpt|link=http://sandy-williams.com/books/ Category:Series Category:Faeries Category:Female Lead Category:Set in London or Britain Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Portals and Teleportation Category:Set in Southern USA Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Shadow and Mist Beings Category:Completed Series